


Proposal

by Pegasos



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, I Will Go Down With This Ship, If this would be actual play the boss cups would slowly make rainbow to Sinbad's table, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Screenplay/Script Format, or more like with this scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasos/pseuds/Pegasos
Summary: CharactersSINBAD:President of Sindria Trading companyKASSIM:Attendant of ALIBABAALIBABA:President of Balbadd Trading company, an old student of SINBADJA’FAR:Attendant of SINBADTakes place in SINBAD's office at Sindria trading company's headquarter.A big boss table and big leather chair.One pile of documents on each end of the table and a office phone.“THE BOSS” Coffee cup.JAFAR will bring him coffee in a pink “BEST BOSS” coffee cup
Relationships: Jafar/Sinbad (Magi), Kassim | Cassim & Alibaba Saluja
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Proposal

[ _Enter KASSIM wearing a black suit and a dark red tie. Dread-locks tied back._

_SINBAD, wears a pinstripe and a green tie,_

_greets him from back of the table but doesn't leave his work._ ]

SINBAD: Fancy seeing you here without first seeing the blond one

KASSIM: Fancy seeing you here without the blond one

SINBAD: [ _Aside._ ] If he want me to lend some money to him or ALIBABA’s company, I will not [ _To him._ ] So what exactly are you doing here in your nice suit, street prat?

KASSIM: Yo! Says the man who wasn’t much more himself.

SINBAD: Says the man who still IS NOT the president of the global company like one person in this room. Speak. up. What do you want?

KASSIM: [ _Pulling his dread-locks._ ] Well, ummm…

SINBAD: [ _Stop working. Sighs.]_ And try to be quick, I have paper works to do.

KASSIM: ...You see, even with our personal disagreements, I do respect you. At least as a person who taught to ALIBABA how to do business.

SINBAD: That one, THE big mistake, been stealing my markets in the last years more and more.

KASSIM: Even still, you seem to fancy him enough to give a warning when the stock markets are going down.

SINBAD: [ _Silent._ ]

KASSIM: That is just one of your many double faced moments. Good example why I don't like you.

SINBAD: Okay boy. That is more sentences from you that I have heard you talk even in your best _weeks_. Once again: Speak up. What do. you. want?

KASSIM: Well that comes to this. I come to ask advice from you.

SINBAD: [ _Raise a eye brow.]_ Advice? [ _Lift a cup to the lips._ ]

KASSIM: Advice to ask ALIBABA to marry me and how to break it to the company.

SINBAD: [ _Almost spills his drink on the documents on the table. Burst to laugh._ ]

KASSIM: [ _Stares._ ] Why did I even bother? [ _Start to turn._ ]

SINBAD: My apologies. My apologies. It is just that from all the people you chose to ask this from me?

KASSIM: Well... you do have this nickname “the playboy of seven seas”--

SINBAD: [A _playboy smile._ ] And there are reasons for that.

KASSIM: [ _Ignores._ ] --and to ALIBABA you kind of represent the father figure after his dad died. So first of all, do you think he would say yes if I proposed?

SINBAD: [ _Almost spills his drink, second time._ ] To you? You who he had been oogling the last couple of years. After you kind of come back from beyond the grave.

KASSIM: I was in coma.

SINBAD: Same thing.

KASSIM: There is a difference.

SINBAD: Not for him.

KASSIM: [ _Silent.]_

SINBAD: Let me ask a question of you; whose old earrings have been on his ears all this time as a hostage?

KASSIM: [ _Silent._ ]

SINBAD: There you go. Of course he will say yes. He has not even tried to get dating tips from me after you came back.

KASSIM: ...Really?

SINBAD: Really. So do not sell yourself too cheap, kid.

KASSIM: [ _in his thoughts_ ]

SINBAD: Should I ask him in?

KASSIM: What?

SINBAD: I said; should I ask him in? He happens to be in the building.

KASSIM: No.

SINBAD: But then you could just ask him about it.

KASSIM: No, I can’t just ask it from him.

SINBAD: Why not?

KASSIM: You just don’t ask “do you marry me?” from people.

SINBAD: Well you just asked it me, by the way no, so why not?

KASSIM: Seriously SINBAD! You are a hopeless man.

SINBAD: I have heard that before but for a hopeless man I do quite well.

[ _press phone button]_ JA’FAR?

KASSIM: No. You can’t. I can’t just ask!

JA’FAR: [ _In the speaker_ ] Yes?

SINBAD: [S _peak to JA’FAR in audible voice over panicking KASSIM_ ] Can you get ALIBABA to my office?

JA’FAR: [ _In the speaker_ ] Yes.. He is in the other end of the hallway.

KASSIM: [ _Scrabble dread-locks._ ] That’s not a thing you can just ask like a normal day thing.--

SINBAD And please bring me an another cup of coffee. I am getting a hard time here.

KASSIM: -- It’s life changing--

JA’FAR: [ _In the speaker._ ] Yes, SIN~

KASSIM: --final THE BIG question. You don’t just ask it in the rival company’s main office like some kind of “what you want for lunch” kind of thing.

SINBAD: [ _stares at KASSIM._ ] ...I really did not know that you could make so many sentences in a month.

KASSIM: [ _Blushes while keeps talking in rapid voice._ ] You don’t just ask this kind of things from your significant other without planning. It’s once in the life time moment that means a hella lot to both.

SINBAD: Or that you are so romantic and old fashioned person.

KASSIM: [ _Scrabble dread-locks faster._ ]Proposal is not a thing you talk out like normal conversation.It’s dialogue that change people life, and it’s definitely is not done in a rival company’s president office. It’s need planing, great idea, something special to your significant other. It means so much for both of the participant being--

SINBAD: If it is polyamory, there is more than two.

KASSIM: [ _Scrabble dread-locks even faster._ ]-- in union. You just don’t ask “do you marry me?” from your other half out of no where. Especially in front of other peoples that would make extra pressure to the total private moment.Even the asking of that tells how hopeless and blind man you are so --

JA’FAR: [ _Enter the room._

_Wears pinstripe and green tie._

_Carry pile of papers and a pink “BEST BOSS” coffee cup._

_Keeps the door open for ALIBABA]_

ALIBABA: [ _Enter room. Wear collar shirt and dark red tie.]_

KASSIM: -- No. I can’t. I can’t just ask! That’s not a thing I would just ask from ALIBABA like a normal basic day thing. That’s it! [ _Turns around. Stop scrabbling his dread-locks._ ]

ALIBABA: You can’t ask me what?

KASSIM: [ _Silent._ ]

JA’FAR: [ _Lay the papers and the cup to SINBAD’s table._ ]

SINBAD: [ _Brush JA’FAR’s hand.]_

ALIBABA: KASSIM what can’t you ask from me?

KASSIM: [ _Silent._ ]

JA’FAR: [ _Go pick up fallen documents._ ]

SINBAD: [ _Sip his drink._ ]

ALIBABA: What you would like to ask from me?

KASSIM: [ _Unhearable voice._ ] Will you marry me.

JA’FAR: [ _Massage SINBAD nape_ ]

SINBAD: [ _Close eyes_ ]

ALIBABA: [ _Step closer._ ] You are all red. You okay?

KASSIM: [ _Put down his hands, straighten up and look straight ALIBABA_ ]

[ _PAUSE_ ]

JA’FAR: [ _Stop and stand._ ]

SINBAD: [ _Sip his drink._ ]

KASSIM: [ _Burst out_.] Would you marry me?

ALIBABA: No

JA’FAR: [ _Stares at two of them wide eyed while simultaneously giving handkerchief to SINBAD_ ]

SINBAD: [ _Spills his drink all around the documents_ ]

**Author's Note:**

> This is still my most precious work of all time. Originally written in 2015 to creative writing course when we needed to make screenplay. But because I have been scary cat I never felt like putting it to the internet. Let's change that and if anyone makes something out of this there is high possibility that I will finally write out ACT B. So please, if anyone ever want to act or draw this out send me the link.


End file.
